


Lab Mates

by WhoInWhoville



Series: I love AUs [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, UST, University AU, but no hanky panky, martha jones is a star, professor x student au, student x student au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/pseuds/WhoInWhoville
Summary: Rose has this gorgeous physics professor. But he’s also her psych partner. And he has her tied up in knots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [promptfic based on this tumblr post](http://whoinwhoville.tumblr.com/post/158964859837/randomingoftherandomness-badbts)
> 
>  
> 
> Written as a series of text conversations. Please pay attention to the date and time stamping, because sometimes it is part of the plot.
> 
> HoppingForMyLife - Rose Tyler  
> Doctor10 - Ten as Prof. John Smith  
> PreMed&Dead - Martha Jones
> 
> Please don't nit-pick the dates. They gave me enough stress as it is.

**8:42 pm - HoppingForMyLife** Hi. Your lab partner here. Name’s Rose. You weren’t in lab when we were given partner assignments. So here’s me, and you have my text now. We need to get going on this project. Sounds like a bugger.

 **8:42 pm - Doctor10** ???? Which class ???? I’m taking 5 classes this term.

 **8:42 pm - HoppingForMyLife** Blimey. 5? RLY? That’s a lot. I’m in 3. But it’s Psych 221 since you asked.

 **8:42 pm - Doctor10** Oops forgot that one. when/where?

 **8:43 pm - HoppingForMyLife** Psych building, L400 T/Th 6:05

 **8:44 pm - Doctor10** Done and on my calendar C U tomorrow

 **8:44 pm - Doctor10** Thx

 **8:45 pm - HoppingForMyLife** bye

oOo

 **8:45 pm - HoppingForMyLife** Think I got a clunker of a psych lab partner

 **8:45 pm - PreMed &Dead** BIGHUGS guy or girl?

 **8:45 pm - HoppingForMyLife** dunno no profile pic on text. and forgot to ask name. who forgets first day of class? and who takes 5 classes?

 **8:46 pm - PreMed &Dead** 5 classes????????? he’s either a genius or cray-cray.

 **8:46 pm - HoppingForMyLife** gotta go m tired and have my first physics lecture @ 7 am. ugh ugh ugh ugh. :barf face: and i signed up for physics why?

 **8:46 pm - PreMed &Dead** cuz Jack said the prof is hot and u need a science to grad

oOo

 **8:49 pm - HoppingForMyLife** hello doctor10. forgot to ask your name.

 **8:50 pm - HoppingForMyLife** hello u there?

 **8:50 pm - HoppingForMyLife** i’ll see you tomorrow. I’m blonde and wear a pink hoodie.

oOo

**Thursday September 29**

**7:35 pm - HoppingForMyLife** partner no show. again. maybe dropped? only one person left to partner with. looks creepy. old guy. like 80. only has one eye - other one all covered with shrivelled up eyelid. :shudders sticker: and he talks to himself.

 **7:35 pm - PreMed &Dead** sorry.

 **7:35 pm - HoppingForMyLife** i don’t have an idea for the project either.

 **7:35 pm - PreMed &Dead** you’ll think of one. more important is psychics prof as hot as Jack says?

 **7:35 pm - HoppingForMyLife** YOU. HAVE. NO. IDEA. I’m still fanning myself. Good thing no teaching today because I didn’t hear a word he said. :heart eyes emoji:

 **7:35 pm - PreMed &Dead **Niiiiiiice

 **7:35 pm - HoppingForMyLife** u still at SBux? i took pic of him and he may or may not be my homescreen pic

 **7:36 pm - PreMed &Dead** hot for teacher?

 **7:36 pm - HoppingForMyLife** ha ha. thx for ear worm Mar. c u in 10 and if u r good will show you the pic of my future husband.

**oOo**

**Friday September 30**

**8:05 am - HoppingForMyLife** martha! helpmehelpmehelpme i just got out of my physics lecture and i’m dead i’m dead i’m dead and in love or maybe lust how am i ever going to pass physics when the prof is so gorgeous that i just can’t even… all i do is stare at his lips and hips and his hair and guh. everything. he talks and talks and talks and all i hear is the ringing in my ears from the blood rushing from my brain. except when i’m listening to his velvet voice of sex. and he wears these glasses. and a suit. and it’s tight. and his tie. i just want to grab it and pull him down to my lips. i’mdeaddeaddeaddead

 **8:05 am - PreMed &Dead** At least you’ll die… happy?????

 **8:05 am - HoppingForMyLife** here’s a new pic. rear view. i will be forever thankful that he uses an old fashioned chalkboard instead of smartboard.

 **8:05 am - PreMed &Dead **:drooling:

 **8:06 am - HoppingForMyLife** did i tell you I’m gonna marry him?

 **8:06 am - PreMed &Dead **a time or ten. but what if he’s a jerk? or dull? physics, Rose. pretty dull stuff.

 **8:06 am - HoppingForMyLif** e impossible.

 **8:06 am - PreMed &Dead** heard from psych lab deadbeat?

 **8:06 am - HoppingForMyLife** nope. sigh…

oOo

**Tuesday October 4**

**8:10 pm - HoppingForMyLife** Doctor10, i rllllly need to know if you are still in psych lab. u have missed 3 labs now. Need new partner if u dropped.

 **8:10 pm - Doctor10** I. Am. SO. SO. SOOOOOOOO SORRY. Got tied up with papers. can we meet today? i promise i am a responsible adult AND i’m a genius.

 **8:11 pm - HoppingForMyLife** humble too. maybe psych test subject should be u? god complex? u r taking 5 classes after all.

 **8:11 pm - Doctor10** u wound me :brokenheart:

 **8:11 pm - HoppingForMyLife** let’s meet today. library?

 **8:11 pm - Doctor10** my second home. i’m already there. on second floor. i have a standing reservation for study room 2B.

 **8:12 - HoppingForMyLife** ok if I come over now?

 **8:12 - Doctor10** yep. looking forward to meeting you. oh, and I’m John by the way.

 **8:12 - HoppingForMyLife** Hello John. :goofy tongue smiley:

 **8:13 - Doctor10** Goodbye Rose. :happy smiley:

oOo

 **10:32 - HoppingForMyLif** e i have a problem. world-ending bad.

 **10:33 - PreMed &Dead** Adam got that promotion to shift manager and you’ll have to work for him?

 **10:33 - HoppingForMyLife** worse. much worse.

 **10:33 - PreMed &Dead **SPILL

 **10:34 - HoppingForMyLife** met my lab partner.

 **10:35 - PreMed &Dead** one-eyed guy?

 **10:35 - HoppingForMyLife** Gorgeous physics prof.

 **10:35 - PreMed &Dead** . . .

 **10:35 - PreMed &Dead** That IS bad.

 **10:35 - HoppingForMyLife** And he’s not a dud. or a jerk. at least I don’t think he is. please don’t be please don’t be please don’t be.

 **10:36 - PreMed &Dead** still gonna marry him?

 **10:36 - HoppingForMyLife** yep.

oOo

**Wednesday October 12**

**5:32 pm - Doctor10** Hello Rose Tyler. Something’s been bothering me since we met, and then again all during lab yesterday. and I’ve been thinking and thinking and thinking. And then it hit me. I know you. You’re in my intro to physics class! You always sit in the front row, right in the middle.

 **5:33 pm - HoppingForMyLife** yep. that’s me.

 **5:33 pm - Doctor10** why didn’t you say something?

 **5:40 pm - HoppingForMyLife** because I’ve requested a transfer out.

 **5:50 pm - Doctor1** 0 Oh. Aren’t I a good professor? Am I boring? A dullard? Obtuse?

 **5:51 - HoppingForMyLife** No. U R a great professor. I have a heavy class load and your class is very challenging.

 **5:51 pm - Doctor10** If you need help, I’m there for you! I have office hours! Come by any time!

 **5:55 pm - Doctor10** U there still?

 **5:55 pm - HoppingForMyLife** Yeah.

 **5:55 pm - Doctor10** Is this because we’re lab partners? And you’re worried it’ll be awkward?

 **5:56 pm - HoppingForMyLife** yes

 **5:56 pm - Doctor10** Don’t worry. I grade all of my assignments by student ID. Completely anonymous I don’t know whose paper is whose. And I’d miss your cheerful face every morning. :happy smiley:

 **6:02 pm - HoppingForMyLife** I’ll think about it.

oOo

 **6:03 pm - HoppingForMyLife** Heeeeeeelllllllp

 **6:03 pm - PreMed &Dead** Again? What’s up with Prof SexyHair this time?

 **6:04 pm - HoppingForMyLife** I got a 52 on my first physics assignment. I can’t concentrate.

 **6:05 pm - PreMed &Dead** You HAVE to go to his office hours Rose!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Imagine he’s one eyed creepy guy.

 **6:06 pm - HoppingForMyLife** :headbanging on desk gif:

 **6:07 pm - PreMed &Dead **You can do it. You can do it. I’m here for you. You can do it.

oOo

**Friday October 14**

**8:34 pm - Doctor10** I have an idea for our project.

 **8:34 pm - HoppingForMyLife** another one? this is your 5th i think.

 **8:34 pm - Doctor10** 8th idea. double-blind of course. NO! triple-blind.

 **8:35 pm - HoppingForMyLife** triple? I don’t think that’s a thing. r u always such an overachiever?

 **8:35 pm - Doctor10** i take my work seriously Rose Tyler.

 **8:35 pm - HoppingForMyLife** so what’s your brilliant idea?

oOo

**Sunday October 23**

**6:30 pm - PreMed &Dead** What did Dr. SexySuit say when you asked him why he’s taking classes when he’s already a professor AND has a PhD? And why psych??? He’s a physicist.

 **6:30 pm - HoppingForMyLife** Said he wanted another degree. His third. THIRD. that’s 3. And you know what this one is in? Fine Arts! He’s taking history of medieval choral music, classical sculpture, and learning how to play the pipe organ. And modern dance.

 **6:31 pm - PreMed &Dead **WHUT?

 **6:31 pm - HoppingForMyLife** The psych class is so that he can “better understand the human condition and transfer that into my study of the physical world.” That’s a quote.

 **6:32 pm - PreMed &Dead** If you weren’t so in love with him, I’d hit that. In fact, don’t turn your back, Rose. I might try anyway.

 **6:52pm - HoppingForMyLife** :side eyes smiley:

 **6:32 pm - PreMed &Dead** JK

 **6:32 pm - HoppingForMyLife** Like I would ever even have a chance with him. He’s probably got some amazing girlfriend with a PhD or two just like him.

 **6:33 pm - PreMed &Dead **Has he ever mentioned anyone Rose?

 **6:33 pm - HoppingForMyLife** No. But I’ve never asked either.

oOo

**Wednesday October 26**

**8:04 pm - HoppingForMyLife** Martha, the subject actually moaned. MOANED. And it wasn’t the first time. i didn’t mention it before because i thought it was an anomaly. thought maybe she had indigestion or something.

 **8:04 pm - PreMed &Dead** And tell me again why you agreed to this particular study?

 **8:04 pm - HoppingForMyLife** How was I supposed to know that the test subjects would get so worked up! Right there in the lab! Doesn’t anyone have any self-control? I’d be humiliated if I moaned as a test subject during a psych experiment! It sounded completely innocent when he described it!! Well, not completely innocent. But my point stands. Moaning. And panting. In a lab. In front of people. It’s just chocolate! And a piece of silk!

 **8:05 pm - PreMed &Dead ** Uh, and handcuffs. And a blindfold. And didn’t you tell me you had a dream about that very same chocolate and a silk necktie and handcuffs and blindfold and Prof SexySpecs just the other night?

 **8:05 pm - HoppingForMyLife** :blushing smiley: Maybe we should add a second element? Put him behind one-way glass?

 **8:05 pm - PreMed &Dead** Results are results. And science doesn’t lie. It’s all about the data Rose.

oOo

**Thursday November 3**

**9:00 pm HoppingForMyLife** Moaning Myrtle is 10 for 10. That’s not her name of course. Just for the record. You reading this MI-5?

 **9:01 pm PreMed &Dead** :smiling in sunglasses emoji: At least your results data are consistent.

 **9:01 pm HoppingForMyLife** I sorta just roll my eyes now. Not sure I’d fare any better. He didn’t wear a tie today. Had this layered t-shirt and henley thing happening. And cut his hair shorter in back and spiked it up front. It. Is. HOT.

 **9:01 pm PreMed &Dead** I dare you to give it a good tug.

 **9:01 pm HoppingForMyLife** In my dreams. He doesn’t have a girlfriend BTW. Told me that today.

 **9:02 pm PreMed &Dead **And you’re just telling me this NOW?

 **9:02 pm HoppingForMyLife** He asked me if I had a boyfriend, and I said no. And then he tells me he’s not seeing anyone either. I just stood there chewing my stupid lip. Didn’t say a thing. And then he turned around and left.

 **9:02 pm PreMed &Dead** Oh Rose. sigh

oOo

**Wednesday November 30**

**5:05 pm - HoppingForMyLife** I GOT A 98 ON MY PHYSICS EXAM!

 **5:05 pm - PreMed &Dead** You go girl! :party emoji:

 **5:05 pm - HoppingForMyLife** He’s a really great teacher. And I mean that. He helped me understand something that was a complete mystery.

oOo

**Wednesday December 1**

**6:02 am - HoppingForMyLife** Remember how I told you he’s been acting weird the past few days? really quiet. About 2 this morning, my mobile rings. It’s him. Middle. Of. The. Night. He asks me about my Christmas plans. If I’m staying in town, going back home, working… And then he asks me if I’m taking physics winter term.

 **6:02 am - PreMed &Dead **Like a real live voice? Not a text?

 **6:02 am - HoppingForMyLife** TALKING in that amazing gorgeous sexy voice of his. I tell him I’m staying around to work until Christmas Eve and that I have a psych internship planned, and no physics cuz I need to focus on my major and he says oh good. and then he hangs up.

 **6:03 am - PreMed &Dead **Just hangs up?

 **6:03 am - HoppingForMyLife** Just hangs up.

**6:03 am - PreMed &Dead Ask him what he’s doing over Christmas.**

**6:03 am - HoppingForMyLife** I can’t do that.

 **6:03 am - PreMed &Dead** Yes you can.

 **6:04 am - HoppingForMyLife** He. Is. My. Professor.

 **6:04 am - PreMed &Dead **It. Is. A. Conversation. AND he is your LAB PARTNERRRRRRR.

oOo

**Saturday December 3**

**11:05 pm - HoppingForMyLife** I sent you the data did u get it?

 **11:05 pm - Doctor10** Yep

 **11:05 pm - HoppingForMyLife** And… ????????

 **11:06 pm - Doctor10** Not the results I expected.

 **11:06 pm - HoppingForMyLife** How’s that? We proved the theory. Did you want to disprove it or something?

 **11:11 pm - HoppingForMyLife** U there?

 **11:11 pm - Doctor10** Yep.

 **11:13 pm - Doctor10** I have some thinking to do. We can start working on the conclusion piece tomorrow.

 **11:13 pm - HoppingForMyLife** K. Bye.

 **11:13 pm - Doctor10** Nighty-night sleep tight with sweet chocolate dreams. I know I will.

 **11:15 pm - Doctor 10** For the past 8 weeks it’s been chocolate chocolate chocolate.

oOo

 **11:17 pm - HoppingForMyLife** Martha. MARTHA. Look what he just texted me.

 **11:17 pm - HoppingForMyLife** :screenshot:

 **11:17 pm - HoppingForMyLife** What does that even mean? HE. IS. KILLING. ME. And I think he’s clueless, too. He’s been as friendly as can be. FRIENDLY. And now this. Is it flirty? Or friendly? It’s all how you read it.

 **11:17 pm - PreMed &Dead** he’s a professor and you are his student. Assume it is friendly. Now what the two of you get up to in your dreams… :saucy wink smiley: :smiling devil smiley: :chocolate bar emoji:

 **11:18 - HoppingForMyLife** :heart eyes smiley:

 **11:18 - PreMed &Dead **Still gonna marry him?

 **11:18 - HoppingForMyLife** yep.

oOo

 **11:25 - PreMed &Dead** Rose… did you notice the timestamps between the last two messages???????!!!!!!!!

 **11:25 - HoppingForMyLife** So?

 **11:25 - PreMed &Dead **You’re the psych major. You figure it out.

 **11:25 - HoppingForMyLife** 11:13 nighty night 11:15 chocolate chocolate chocolate :wide eyed blushing smiley: Was he flirting with me?

 **11:25 - PreMed &Dead** :rolling eyes gif:

 **11:25 - HoppingForMyLife** HE WAS flirting with me. I didn’t respond, and he backpedaled. I am such an idiot.

 **11:25 - PreMed &Dead **You may be an idiot, but there are only one week of classes left. In one week the two of you can be idiots together.

oOo

**Saturday December 10**

**4:55 pm - HoppingForMyLife** Professor Smith. This is a physics thing. Not a psych thing. And I apologize if this isn’t appropriate. I mean texting you because we’ve only ever texted for psych. Never for physics.

 **4:55 pm - Doctor10** I don’t see a problem Ms. Smith. :regular smiley:

 **4:55 pm - Doctor10** HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA MS. TYLER. T Y L E R. :regular smiley: :regular smiley: Damn autocorrect.

 **4:55 pm - Doctor10** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

 **4:56 pm - HoppingForMyLife** ha ha ha. I wanted to thank you for all of your help. I couldn’t have passed your class without it, let alone with a 95.

 **4:56 pm - Doctor10** You were the 95! Only gave 2 grades above a 90. Brilliant! I knew you had it in you! Congratulations! You deserve a celebration! :balloons and confetti gif:

 **4:56 pm - Doctor10** Taking off Professor Hat putting on Psych Lab Partner Hat. ROSE TYLER! WE GOT PERFECT MARKS ON OUR CHOCOLATE STUDY!

 **4:56 pm - HoppingForMyLife** WE DID???????!!!!!! How’d you find out?!!!!????!!!!!! I didn’t think the final grade would be released for a week.

 **4:56 pm - Doctor10** I may have used my Professor Smith powers of genius to get into the grading system. Shhhhhh! Don’t tell anyone.

 **4:56 pm - HoppingForMyLife** I won’t. YAY! HUGS HUGS HUGS HUGS!

 **4:56 - HoppingForMyLife** And those text hugs are to you as my lab mate, not to you as my professor. In case anyone’s reading this.

 **4:56 - Doctor10** Molto bene.

oOo

 **4:56 pm - HoppingForMyLife** calmingbreathcalmingbreath. Read this screenshot

 **4:56 pm - HoppingForMyLife** :screen shot of conversation with the 'Ms. Smith' typo circled in red:

 **4:56 pm - HoppingForMyLife** :X eyes emoji face: I’m dead. DEAD. What do I say to this? Just a typo? But his HAHAHAHAs! He's obviously embarrassed. And then the two smileys! They are casual smileys! Not embarrassed smileys!

 **4:57 pm - PreMed &Dead** two things come to mind. 1: he has practice written your name so many times as Ms. Smith on his three ring notebook and put hearts around it along with JS + RT = LOVE that it is second nature to write Ms. Smith. Or...... He has Freudian slipped Ms. Smith so many times that he can't even type Rose Tyler anymore. Because there is no possible way that TYLER would EVAH autocorrect to SMITH.

 **4:57 pm - PreMed &Dead** or it could be a third thing. He's subtly proposing. You have told me about a billion times that you're going to marry him, you know.

 **4:58 pm - HoppingForMyLife** Ha ha ha ha. So not autocorrect?

 **4:58 pm - PreMed &Dead** :Antione's You're So Dumb gif:

 **4:59 pm - HoppingForMyLife**  A+ gif usage. That’s my fave gif. Hide yo kids hide yo wife hide yo kids hide yo wife

 **4:59 pm - PreMed &Dead **Thx for the earworm. We gon find you we gon find you

 **4:59 pm - PreMed &Dead** And by the way, YOU ARE SOOOOO IN LOVE

 **4:59 pm - HoppingForMyLife** (((whispering))) I may have text-hugged him too.

 **5:00 pm - HoppingForMyLife** :screen shot of hugging part of the conversation:

 **5:00 pm - HoppingForMyLife** But only cos we nailed the project.

 **5:00 pm - PreMed &Dead** Riiiiiight. text hugs. cos they don’t count. :massive eye rolling emoji:

 **5:00 pm - HoppingForMyLife** Wish you were here so I could hug YOU.

 **5:00 pm - PreMed &Dead** Awwwwwww.... Hugs right back. See? text hugs are real.

 **5:00 pm - HoppingForMyLife** I AM pretty proud though. didn’t even’t think I’d pass physics. He told me I deserved a celebration. he’s right! I do deserve a pint or two! He said he didn't know that the one 95 that he gave in his class was to me. Only had two students even in the 90s.

 **5:01 pm - PreMed &Dead** Here’s what you’re gonna do. Tell him you’ve taken his advice and you’re gonna celebrate passing physics AND for getting perfect marks on your psych project with some friends you down at McKenzie’s. But we will come later. But don’t tell him that. And we’ll come down when you text. If you even WANT us there.

 **5:01 pm - HoppingForMyLife** I’m biting my fingernails. Literally.

 **5:01 pm - PreMed &Dead** Don’t. Now put on that sexy red wrap dress and keep my posted.

 **5:01 pm - HoppingForMyLife** Wish me luck.

oOo

 **4:56 pm - HoppingForMyLife** Hi. I’ve decided to take your suggestion and celebrate. Both things. Physics AND Psych. I’ve invited some friends to meet me at that pub on the corner of Winston and Main. McKenzie’s. You know that one, right? And I think I’ll arrive around 8:00.

 **4:56 pm - Doctor10** That is an excellent plan. 8:00 is a fine hour to start a celebration.

oOo

 **8:25 pm - HoppingForMyLife** He’s didn’t come, Martha. :single tear emoji: I suppose he was just being friendly. And stupid. And perfect. And flirty. And one of those blokes who is clueless about his effect on women.

 **8:25 pm - PreMed &Dead** I’m sorry. :hugging friends emoji:

 **8:25 pm - Doctor10** Rose… I’m a bit embarrassed, and nervous to ask this if i’m being honest because I have no idea what you are going to say. Here goes. can I come to your party?

 **8:25 pm - HoppingForMyLife** Standby Mar! He just texted me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **8:26 pm - PreMed &Dead** SQUEEEEE!!

 **8:26 pm - HoppingForMyLife** You want to come?

 **8:26 pm - Doctor10** Only if you want me to come.

 **8:26 pm - HoppingForMyLife**  I'd like you to come

 **8:26 pm - Doctor10** OK. Good. I’d like come too. I’ll be there in a few minutes.

 **8:26 pm - HoppingForMyLife** HE’S COMING. I REALLY didn’t think he would. Maybe I was too subtle with my hint. My heart is pounding. :red heart emoji: :red heart emoji: :red heart emoji: What do I do Martha???????

 **8:26 pm - Doctor10 Rose**????????? You really thought I wouldn’t come????????? Of course I’m coming!!!!! I wouldn’t miss it for the world!

 **8:26 pm - HoppingForMyLife** Oops. I sent that text to wrong person.

 **8:26 pm - Doctor10** Your heart isn’t the only one that’s pounding. :red heart emoji: :blushing smiley emoji: Look behind you.

“Rose Tyler. It needs to be said. I am really glad that this term is over. You are very distracting. Why do you think I spent so much time with my back to the class writing on the chalkboard? I have every single lecture committed to memory, but the words evaporated from my very big brain every time I looked at you.”

“I didn’t really mind the view. Oh, I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Cheeky, Ms. Smith. And I thought I might die every single time you ate a piece of chocolate. Did you know that you make sounds when you eat chocolate?”

oOo

 **9:02 - HoppingForMyLife** He brought me flowers. And twenty bars of chocolate.

 **9:02 - PreMed &Dead **You are SO going to marry him.

_The End._


End file.
